Mч Fiяsт Dач iи Hogшаятs
by Lisa Swam
Summary: El primer día en un prestigioso colegio como lo es Hogwarts, no es nada fácil...¿porque?...mejor que una estudiante les cuente sobre sus experiencias sobre la primera vez que puso un pie en el colegio de magia.(Fic participante del reto especial"primeras veces")


_**Avisos**_

_Los personajes son de Rowling, solo me los robe un día para poder crear este oneshot_

_Este fic participa en el Reto especial "Primeras veces" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><em>-"¿Quien dice que el primer día en Hogwarts es tarea fácil?...simplemente no lo es...para mí fue lo peor que me haya podido pasar en mi corta vida y lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer"-<em>

**/Recuerdo de Lucy (el primer día)/**

_/"Así...mi primer día en el lugar donde estudio mi padre..gracias a el por haberme enseñado lo poco que se hasta ahora, es que tengo unos excelentes padres...y hablando un poco sobre ellos, jamás voy a olvidar ese solo segundo en el que...cuando todos nos asomamos por las ventanas del expreso, los míos estaban ahí despidiéndose de mi, claramente imite ese gesto de cortesía, mientras unas pocas lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, mi madre también lloro...y a diferencia de mis llantos, los suyos fueron más profundos, más sonoros, como una cascada o...la misma tren dio marcha y vi como todos los padres, incluyendo los míos se hacían cada vez más pequeños, por la lejanía."/_

_**-"Como los voy a echar de menos...no se preocupen por mi, pase lo que pase...voy a estar bien, mejor que nunca"-**_

_/"Esas palabras las repetía a cada minuto que pasaba, siempre era: Que no se preocuparan por mi y que los extrañaba, no pensaba en nada más que solo esas palabras...a mi lado se hizo una chica de cabellos pelirojos, igual a los míos pero más claros y ojos verdes, hablo de mi prima Lily, la única hija de mis tíos Harry y Ginny"/_

**-Hola Lucy, ¿lista para el primer día?-**_"me pregunto Lily, con una mirada emocionante"-_

**-La verdad es que estoy...un poco nerviosa ¿sabes? es el primer día, se supone que uno debe estar en este estado-** _"le respondí un poco tranquila, pero aun así se me notaban los nervios"-_

**-Sí pero, no hay que preocuparse por eso por ahora, veras que todo saldrá bien-**

**-¿Lo prometes?-**

**-Lo prometo-**

_/"En ese momento Lily me abrazo y por iniciativa, le correspondí...admito que nunca paso la mayoría del tiempo con ella pero...ese abrazo fue más que suficiente para olvidarme de mis nervios y traer positivismo a mi vida, el gesto se hizo más largo y eterno...al menos para mí."/_

* * *

><p><em>"Sentía como el tren se iba deteniendo, la señal que indicaba el lugar final...Hogwarts y los nervios volvieron, pero esta vez ya no era tanto, cogí mis maletas y al bajar del tren, pude notar a un hombre más grande de lo normal y con su larga barba le cubría casi todo el rostro, al verlo...lo reconocimos enseguida, ya que se trataba de un viejo amigo de mis tíos."/_

**-¡Hagrid!-**_"saludo Lily, mientras corría a abrazarlo...hice lo mismo, excepto que no lo abrace, el...me abrazo a mi"-_

**-Hola Lily, Lucy...¿cómo han estado?...¿como están sus padres?-**

**-Bien Hagrid, todos están muy bien-**

**-Bueno, me alegro mucho por ambas...vengan las invito a comer algo...¿que desean?-**

**-Tu invitas Hagrid-**_"dijimos al unísono"-_

**-Entonces...vamos-**

_/"Después de que Hagrid nos invitara a comer, nos acompaño hasta el Colegio y al entrar, tanto Lily como yo nos aterramos un poco, con solo ver a esos adolescentes mucho más grandes que uno, era para pensar lo peor...me lo imagino así: El día en que me pase algo indebido, será el día en el cual todos van a decir cosas a mis espaldas, no sé qué dirán...pero segura de que lo harán...al llegar una profesora estaba parada en frente de nosotros nos guio hasta el ¿gran comedor? para que seamos seleccionados, ahora estaba un poco más relajada...una vez adentro del comedor, vi como James y Albus saludaban a su hermana..." /_

**-Ahora voy a llamar a los de primer año, pasaran al frente y al ponerles esto- **"nos muestra el sombrero"**-Sabrán a que casa van a quedar seleccionados...bien, empecemos con...-**

_/"Empezó a llamarnos por orden alfabético de apellido...la profesora llamo a Lily y le desee la mayor de las suertes...cuando vi a sus hermanos, me dio risa el momento en el cual ambos cruzaban sus dedos para que a ella le tocara en..."/_

**-¡Gryffindor!-**

_/"¡Vaya, al parecer a James y Albus les sirvió de mucho hacer eso!...se dice que trae buena suerte y eso...funciono" _**–Lucy Weasley-**_"No sabía si huir o pasar al frente, me arme de valor y subí con la profesora quien me coloco el sombrero, posiblemente me iba a tocar con mi prima Lily, es que...eso claramente esta en los genes familiares"/_

**-¡Gryffindor!-**

_/"Lo sabía, sabía que iba a quedar con los Gryffindor, con...mis primos, eso no necesitaba de ninguna predicción, estaba más que claro que sería una de ellos" /_

_**/Fin Recuerdo/**_

_-"Ese será el día que quedara para siempre grabado en mi memoria y a futuro, contarles a mis hijos o hijas, las experiencias vividas en mi primer día de estudio en Hogwarts"-_

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Total de palabras según Word:<strong>783

**Espero que les haya gustado, sé que no fue mucho...solo me enfoque en el primer día de colegio y la verdad ¡no es nada fácil! (lo digo por experiencia)... ¿Reviews?...yo se que sí, bueno les mando ¡abrazos estilo muggle!**

**¡Byebyeee!**


End file.
